


Watched

by tarialdarion



Series: McDanno SmutBucks [23]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Come Marking, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Praise Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: “Good,” he murmured, leaning forward to reward Steve’s patience with a kiss that quickly turned into Steve on his back, Danny grinding down on top of him. “I want to see you touch yourself,” Danny breathed against Steve’s neck, scraping his teeth down the already marked skin.





	Watched

**Author's Note:**

> Totally unbeta-ed so all mistakes are mine.

Steve pushed Danny through the doorway, laying rapid kisses against his mouth, cheeks, and nose. Danny happily backed into the room, dragging Steve along with him with a tight grip on his arms.

Steve toed off his shoes without looking and grabbed at the button on his pants, unwilling to part with Danny’s lips for even a moment. Danny’s hand slid up into his hair and tugged, causing Steve to gasp and stumble over his shoes, the harsh flood of arousal going straight to his cock, just barely catching himself by grasping Danny’s shoulder. Danny’s laugh was cut off by Steve shoving him down onto the bed, shucking off the cargo pants, and quickly climbing on top to straddle his waist, leaning down to nip at the sharp line of his jaw.

Danny groaned softly, gripping Steve’s waist tightly as Steve sucked a dark mark underneath his jaw. He bucked up against Steve’s ass and Steve gasped, falling forward and catching himself on his elbows. Danny grinned at him wickedly and Steve narrowed his eyes. “You can’t get me –“

He was forcibly cut off by a harsh kiss that caused his smug satisfaction to fly completely from his mind. His focus narrowed to Danny’s lips on his, Danny’s cock rubbing up against his ass, Danny’s scent overwhelming him.

Suddenly, he found himself on his back, staring up at a very smug Danny. Steve let out a sharp laugh and Danny’s smile widened. “You didn’t think I’d let you take control like this, did you?” Danny’s dark tone clashed with the deep affection glimmering in his appreciative gaze.

Steve hummed, watching Danny pull off his shirt and toss it to the side. “I think I’m okay with the way things are going,” he said absently, running his palms down Danny’s bare chest, tangling his fingers into Danny’s chest hair and tugging gently. Danny let out a strangled groan and Steve smirked. “Pants,” he demanded, pushing at Danny’s chest.

Danny let himself be pushed off of Steve, quickly discarding his pants and underwear onto the floor and hooking a finger into Steve’s underwear. “Off,” he demanded, eyes dark with want. Steve shivered at Danny’s look and complied, lifting his hips up to slide his underwear down and throw them off the bed.

Now completely naked, Danny climbed back on top of Steve and ground down, his flushed, hard cock sliding against Steve’s abs while he rocked his ass back against Steve’s own cock. Steve bit his lip at the pressure, sliding a hand around the back of Danny’s neck to pull him down far enough to kiss, the fingers of his other hand digging into Danny’s bicep harshly.

Danny pulled back from the kiss, a dark light glinting in his eyes and Steve felt a shiver of anticipation tingle down his spine. The last time Danny gave him that look, they had discovered the sex club in Honolulu. Goosebumps raised on his arms at the memory of a dark room, sweat dripping from Danny’s forehead onto his back, the sound of sex all around them.

Danny smiled sharply as if he knew exactly what Steve was remembering, although, knowing Danny, he probably did. Steve held himself very still, waiting for Danny’s instructions attempting to ignore Danny’s wandering hand sliding up his bare leg. Danny’s smile took on an edge of satisfaction. “Good,” he murmured, leaning forward to reward Steve’s patience with a kiss that quickly turned into Steve on his back, Danny grinding down on top of him. “I want to see you touch yourself,” Danny breathed against Steve’s neck, scraping his teeth down the already marked skin.  

Danny’s words sliced through the haze of pleasure clouding Steve’s brain. “What?” he asked, drawing back and turning in an attempt to see Danny’s face.

Danny sat up, his ass barely rubbing against the head of Steve’s cock, and frowned down at him. “I want you to jerk off while I watch,” he explained, drawing the words out exaggeratedly. Steve shot him a dirty look.

“I know what you mean,” he said, unimpressed, “I just – wouldn’t you prefer it if I sucked your dick or something?” Danny sighed and ran his hands down Steve’s chest. Steve grasped Danny’s hips, ignoring the goosebumps trailing after Danny’s touch and forcibly keeping himself from arching up against him. “Stop sighing at me and answer the question.” Steve’s attempt at sounding commanding was undercut by his breathless tone.

Danny leaned down to kiss Steve slowly, licking into his mouth determinedly and thrust against Steve again, his cock leaving a pearly trail of precome sliding through the dark cluster of hair trailing down to Steve’s groin. Steve felt dizzy with arousal, his mind ticking through all of the things he wanted, needed Danny to do. “I want to see you touch yourself,” Danny repeated softly into Steve’s ear. Steve shuddered at Danny’s hot breath rushing against his skin and made a small noise of acknowledgement. “Show me how you like it, babe.”

“You know how I like it, Danny,” Steve gasped and thrust upwards against Danny’s ass, unable to hold back any longer. It was true, Danny could read him like no other and that didn’t stop at the bedroom door. The first time they slept together, Danny quickly learned all of Steve’s sensitive spots and proceeded to take advantage of all of them, making him shout and moan like a whore.

Danny was silent for a moment and Steve rolled his eyes. “I can practically hear you being smug, Danny. It’s a wonder we can all fit on the bed: you, me, and your ego.”

Danny lifted his head up to grin at Steve, reaching behind him to stroke Steve’s cock once, trailing a finger over the head to gather a drop of precome that he licked off, keeping eye contact with Steve the entire time. Steve flushed at Danny’s red, kiss-swollen lips sucking at his finger, biting down on a moan that threatened to escape him. “I think I have room to be a little smug,” Danny said, tongue flicking out to lick across his bottom lip, “seeing as how I’m fucking the hottest guy on the island.”

Steve could feel his face flush and he refused to meet Dany’s earnest gaze, instead choosing to trail his fingers along Danny’s dick, pleased at the full body shudder that elicited. “If you get off me,” he said roughly, focused on the precome dripping onto his belly, “then I can actually get to my cock.”

Danny slid off him and Steve pushed himself up to lay back against the pillows, his cock resting against his skin, Danny’s precome slipping off his skin slowly. After a moment of indecision, Steve grasped his cock, shuddering at the pressure of his hand, and slid the fingers of his other hand through the drops on his skin, bringing his wet fingers up to his mouth and licking it off slowly, finally making eye contact with Danny.

Danny looked wrecked, eyes focused on the way Steve’s fingers slipped from his mouth, his lips shiny with precome. “ _Steve_ ,” he breathed, and Steve felt heat race through him at the overwhelming _want_ emanating from Danny. He licked his hand, slowly dragging his tongue up across his palm to the tips of his fingers and sucked them into his mouth briefly, gratified at the way Danny’s gaze darkened further.

Steve stroked his cock once, twisting his hand on the upstroke just how he liked it and watched Danny’s eyes drop to stare at the movement of his hand, his gaze intense and burning. Emboldened by Danny’s look, he began stroking himself in earnest, chasing the tight knot of pleasure that had been building since Danny shoved him against the wall and kissed him downstairs. He let his eyes flutter shut at the pleasure of his own hand, already hard and aching, desperate for relief.

“Look at you,” Danny murmured. Steve heard the bed creak as Danny moved closer and rested a hand against Steve’s side. Steve shuddered at the touch, his hips bucking up into the tight circle of his hand. “You’re gorgeous like this.” Steve moaned at Danny’s words, twisting his free hand into the sheets and fucking up into his hand.

“No.” Danny’s voice wasn’t loud, but it cut through Steve’s head sharply, causing his hips to still almost involuntarily. “Slow.” Steve whined at the command, searching out Danny’s gaze and holding it, biting his lip.

“Please?” He tried, knowing that it probably wouldn’t sway Danny but desperate enough to try anyway.

Danny leaned forward slowly and kissed Steve, moving his lips down to bite at his neck and collarbone. “Slow,” he whispered into Steve’s skin and Steve, shuddering, obeyed, slowing his hand and dragging it up agonizingly slow, unable to hold back a whimper.

Danny sat up to watch him again, eyes locked onto Steve stroking his cock. Steve felt wrung out, completely out of control, waiting for the next instruction, knowing that Danny would drag this out, make it so good for him. “You’re doing so well, Steve,” Danny purred, stroking Steve’s hip with his thumb. Steve ached at the touch, so close to where he wanted it and yet he knew that Danny wouldn’t touch him, not until he came from his own hand.

“Please,” Steve gasped, hand spasming around his own cock.

“Yes?” The raspy edge to Danny’s voice told Steve that he wasn’t as unaffected as he seemed to be. “What do you want, Steve?”

“You know what I want,” Steve pleaded, fingers of his unoccupied had digging into his thigh, the sharp sting of pain doing nothing to tamp down on the electric sparks racing through him at every stroke of his hand.

Danny hummed in acknowledgement, one hand grazing fingers up and down Steve’s thigh, eliciting a soft cry of frustration from Steve. “You’re going to be so pretty when you come. Maybe I’ll lick it off of you. Would you like that, Steve?”

“Yes,” Steve grit out, using every ounce of will to keep the slow and steady pace that Danny had demanded of him.

“Have I ever told you how hot you look covered in come?” Danny said, hunger tinting his voice into something dark and seductive. “Particularly in your own come.” Danny scraped his nails up Steve’s thigh and Steve whined, his hips jerking up. “Would you like to come now, Steve?”

“Yes!” Steve begged, eyes pleading with Danny.

Danny smiled at him and leaned down to whisper, “You can come.”

Steve obeyed, stroking his cock faster and thumbing at the sensitive spot below the head. Pleasure rose through him and he slammed his eyes shut, back arching off the bed as the rush overtook him and he came, warm splashes of come landing against his abs and sliding down his hand. White sparks flashed through his gaze and his hips jerked as he stroked himself, milking out the last of his come.

He opened his eyes to see Danny kneeling over him, stroking himself hurriedly, his flushed cock held tight in his grasp. It didn’t take long before Danny was gasping and shuddering, coming onto Steve’s chest, their come pooling together and Steve felt his softening cock twitch at the sight.

Danny slumped over, groaning out as the last pulse of come dripped out onto Steve’s skin. Steve stared at him, feeling strung out and sensitive. “That was really hot,” he breathed staring down at his chest.

Danny’s shoulders shook as he chuckled shakily. “Agreed,” he murmured, flopping down to rest his forehead against Steve’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
